The View from the Hospital Wing
by FlashFiction
Summary: Life, love and loss according to Poppy Pomfrey. The story of everyone's favourite matron from the moment she begins at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

Chapter 1: The New Girl

Poppy Pomfrey straightened her skirts and picked up her bag. She was already wearing her red healer's uniform; a long dress with a white apron. Her golden hair was piled on the top of her head in an elegant swirl. Her light brown eyes sparkled intelligently. She was an average height, curvy, with a soft face, a soft face that didn't match her tenacity. Poppy was a fighter. She was born a fighter, raised a fighter and, chances were, she would die one too. She wasn't the kind of person to back down from a challenge and she wasn't the kind of person to let things stand in her way. But today she was feeling slightly out of character. Today she was feeling nervous.

Nerves were thankfully not something Poppy struggled with too much. Through out her training and posting at St Mungo's Hospital, her superiors had commented on her cool attitude and ability to stay calm in any situation. She'd even finished top of her class in emergency response. So it came as a surprise when she had stepped off her train and felt a twinge in her stomach. Starting something new was always a little nerve racking, she supposed.

Today she was starting her new job as healer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Poppy had attended the school in her youth and she hadn't been back in any of the years since her graduation. It felt like she was stepping back in time, going back to a world that she had abandoned a long time ago. To tell the truth, she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it. Her time at Hogwarts had been interesting to say the least. She'd made good friends (most of whom she hadn't spoken to in years) and discovered a passion for medical magic. But it was the past and Poppy preferred to leave the past behind her.

She walked up a gravel path towards a set of gates. A carriage had been sent for her but she declined, opting to walk in from Hogsmeade Village. It was a trip down memory lane to see the familiar shops. She felt so old, going to the information centre and asking about a robes makers, only to find it had been demolished twelve years ago. Oh well. She didn't really think the village would be the same after all this time. Change was inevitable. The only thing in life that was certain. That and death, but that was too depressing to think about.

The gates that cut across the path were made of a dark coloured iron. The Hogwarts crest was prominent on a bed of ornate swirls. Poppy stretched out a delicate hand and pushed against it. There didn't appear to be a lock but the gate wasn't opening. Poppy reached in her robes and pulled out her wand. It was of average length, sharp and efficient, much like its owner. She tapped the iron and whispered, "_Alohomora_", a spell designed to open locks. It didn't work, though she hadn't expected it to.

"Hello?" she called. "It's Poppy Pomfrey. The new healer. Could somebody open this gate?"

Maybe somebody heard her. Maybe the gates got bored of teasing and opened of their own accord. Either way, Poppy found herself being granted entry to the castle grounds. Now they were _exactly _as she remembered them.

The grass was a healthy green, the wind tousling it on its way to play amongst the trees of the Forbidden Forest. The Forbidden Forest. Poppy smiled. She remembered the many nights she'd spent with her friends in a clearing just beyond the edge of the forest. They'd laughed and gossiped, eating pastries from the kitchen, drinking Firewhisky smuggled in from the village. Had they been caught they probably would have been expelled without trial. As the new matron she probably wouldn't be sneaking out at midnight anymore. She would be in caring mode twenty four-seven, which suited her. Now days she wasn't too in to partying anyway.

Poppy came up to the Hogwarts Castle, the nervous twisting in her stomach beginning again. It was an impressive building. New students always found it overwhelming and, in a way, she was a new girl here. But she wasn't going to _be_ the new girl, awkward and uncomfortable around others, just trying to fit in. No, she was going to be Poppy Pomfrey and people could take it or leave it.

She didn't have the same problem with the doors to the castle as she did with the gates. This was because somebody was waiting for her when she arrived. He had a long white beard and long white hair. His eyes were a sparkling blue, peering from behind half-moon spectacles. His nose looked like it had been broken one too many times but the overall effect was a pleasant one. He smiled warmly. Poppy hadn't seen this man in a good number of years but she knew who he was. You could live under a rock and still know who this man was. Albus Dumbledore was perhaps the greatest wizard of all time, as well as one of the best headmasters Hogwarts had ever had. He held out a hand and Poppy shook it.

"Madame Pomfrey, I presume?"

"Yes, Sir." Poppy said. "But everyone just calls me Poppy."

"Then you must call me Albus." smiled the Headmaster.

"Yes, Sir -I mean Albus."

"Good, good. Now if you'll follow me I'll show you to your room."

Poppy's room was adjoined to the Hospital Wing. It was a small room with a bed and a wardrobe and not much else. It lacked personality but Poppy didn't mind. It was comfortable and that was all that really mattered. She also had an office, which was very exciting. That room was pretty small as well but Poppy had never had an office so she couldn't compare it to anything. The actual Hospital Wing was much larger. It was a long room with a high ceiling and many metal beds lining the walls. At the end of the room there were floor to ceiling windows. Poppy went over to them, a sigh of wonderment escaping her lips. The view from the Hospital Wing really was incredible. A grass bank swept down to the side of a lake, the dark water slowly biting at the light coloured stones on the shore. The trees looked small and from this distance the sheer size of Forbidden Forest could be appreciated. During her period as a student, Poppy had not spent much time in this area of the school. She had always been a careful person and, on the odd occasion she had injured herself, she mustn't have noticed the incredible beauty of the landscape.

"You think you will be happy here?" Albus asked.

"Very!" Poppy nodded with a smile. "Very, very happy."

"I am glad." Albus said. "I shall leave you now and give you some time to settle in. I expect you'll have some preparations before the start of term tomorrow."

"I only hope I can live up to expectations." said Poppy.

"I'm sure you shall." Albus replied. And then he said, with a twinkle in his eye, "I've heard from good sources that you are the best there is."

"I'll try not to disappoint."

"Well, I'll leave you to your unpacking. I wish to talk to you later about a very important matter."

"We could discuss it now." Poppy said. "If you'd like."

"No, no." Albus shook his head. "It can wait for the time being."

And he left the Hospital Wing, his robes swishing behind him.

Poppy stood in the middle of the room, practically glowing. This was _her _hospital. She had never been the head healer before. It was a challenge that she thought she was up to. She sat down on one of the beds and sighed happily. Nerves or not, she was looking forward to this year.


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends and New Friends

Chapter 2: Old Friends and New Friends

"Anybody at home?" Poppy heard a cool, low voice with a slight Scottish brogue call. She was in her office at the time, rearranging books, papers and photographs. Putting down a feather quill, she went out into the main room to find somebody leaning against the door.

The person that casually leant against the frame was a woman of about the same age as Poppy, maybe a little older. She had dark hair that was tied in a bun on the back of her head. Her eyes were dark blue, stern with a hint of mischief. She was tall and skinny but by no means lanky. Poppy had the strangest feeling she'd met her before.

"Poppy Pomfrey." the woman said with a smile.

Poppy had a sudden vision of a teenage witch flying on a broomstick, her hair streaming in the wind, her mouth open in a fit of laughter.

"Minerva McGonagall." Poppy said, walking over to hug her visitor.

Minerva McGonagall had attended Hogwarts at the same time as Poppy. Both witches had been sorted into Gryffindor house and they went on to become the best of friends. They never seemed to be without the other. If someone invited Minerva to a party, it was automatically assumed that Poppy would be coming too and vice versa. They were like sisters. But even sisters drift apart. After they finished their seventh year, Poppy went straight to St Mungo's to begin her training. Minerva went traveling for a few years then got herself a job at the ministry. They kept contact for a while but soon became caught up in their own lives. It had been the end of a beautiful friendship.

"Minerva." Poppy said, a smile still on her face. "I almost didn't recognize you with your hair up."

"I wear my hair in a bun now." Minerva said somewhat unnecessarily. "I find it makes me look more severe."

"Is that desirable?" Poppy asked unsurely.

"In my position I think so." Minerva nodded. "As head of house, I've gained a reputation for being strict and no nonsense. I rather like it."

"That's not the reputation you wanted at school." Poppy said drily. "That's not the reputation you _had _either."

"Poppy Pomfrey, you tell the most terrible lies!" Minerva laughed. "It's been far too long."

"I know." Poppy smiled. "I should've sent you an owl but I could never seem to find the time."

"Life gets rather busy, doesn't it?" Minerva said.

"Unfortunately." Poppy sighed. "So what's this about head of house?"

"Head of Gryffindor." Minerva said proudly. "I have been for eight years now."

"Congratulations!" Poppy said. "I knew you couldn't have been voted "Most Patriotic" for nothing."

"I remember that." Minerva smiled. "The senior party, after graduation. That was an interesting party."

"Interesting indeed." Poppy said. "We didn't drink the punch because someone had spiked it with Firewhisky. Everyone was doing the stupidest things."

"We didn't drink the punch because we had spiked it." Minerva reminded her.

"Oh yes." Poppy smirked. "I thought there was a reason. One forgets the details though."

"How are you settling in?" Minerva asked. "Have you finished your unpacking?"

"Yes. I got the last case emptied a few minutes ago."

"Good. Because there's a staff meeting soon. Nothing important. Just a meet and greet so you can learn the names of the rest of the faculty."

The two witches walked along, reminiscing about old times and discussing the staff.

"You might remember Pomona." Minerva was saying. "She was the year a head of us."

"Pomona Sprout?" Poppy asked. "The head girl?"

"That's the one!" Minerva nodded. "She takes Herbology and is in charge of Hufflepuff. Then there's Rolanda Hooch, the Quidditch mistress. More energy than a nuclear power plant and about as much explosive potential."

"Would I know her?" Poppy asked.

"She played Quidditch for England and Ireland, but she was already finished when we arrived at school if that's what you mean. One of the oldest staff members, though you'd hardly know it to look at her. She's -"

"- ageless? Timeless? Just about the best thing ever?" a smokey voice interrupted.

The woman that now stood before them was short and muscular. She had bright yellow eyes that had a permanent look of alertness about them. She had a jaunty half smile and spiky, steel grey hair (which Poppy suspected was choice rather than aging). She wore black and silver flying robes. Poppy found herself liking this woman straight away. She had an infectious energy that seemed to make everyone happy.

"Sorry Minerva," the woman said, "but I couldn't help over hearing and I had to make sure you were saying appropriate things about me."

"Because appropriate is all you ever are." Minerva responded.

"That _was_ a low shot." the woman laughed. "I do think I'm beginning to rub off on you."

She turned to Poppy and held out a hand.

"Rolanda Hooch." she said.

"Poppy Pomfrey." Poppy replied as her hand was shaken vigorously.

"Of course, the new healer!" Rolanda said knowledgeably. " Welcome, welcome. Where do you hail from?"

"I live in London." Poppy said. "I had a posting at St Mungo's."

"Good old St Mungo's!" Rolanda smiled. "I'm on very friendly terms with the Magical Breaks and Sprains ward. Tell me, is Richard Awbrey still there?"

"No, he retired two years ago."

"Pity, he was a decent healer." said Rolanda. "We had some good times when I was a patient. Played Quidditch in the hallways, snuck out to the Leaky Cauldron, burnt down the gift shop. Almost got married but I prefer not to think about that."

"Sounds like an exciting way to live." Poppy remarked.

"Oh, I've been around the block, as they say." Rolanda winked. "But I'm much more refined these days."

Minerva didn't manage to suppress a laugh. Rolanda gave her a mock scowl and then smiled.

"No, that's a lie. I like to enjoy myself in any way possible. Life is too short to tolerate boredom. I'll see you two in the staffroom."

And she ran off down the corridor.

"I see what you mean about her energy." Poppy said. "I like her though."

"I'm glad." said Minerva. "Ro's a dear once you overcome her exuberance."

They arrived at the staffroom a few seconds later. It was a cozy room with high backed chairs and a large fire place. Bookcases filled most of the walls and a writing desk sat in the corner. There was a balcony outside that over looked a courtyard. Rolanda was already seated when the two witches entered. There were a crowd of others and Poppy was introduced to them each in turn.

"Pomona Sprout" was a squat witch with frizzy brown hair. She had a kind face and earthy green eyes. "Horace Slughorn" was the potions teacher. He was of rather generous proportions and had greying strawberry-blonde hair. "Filius Flitwick" was a tiny man with a curly beard and nice, warm eyes. He was quite shy but Poppy managed to ascertain he taught charms. The last person that Poppy was introduced to was a man standing at the window. He had thick, black hair that managed to look effortlessly windswept. His eyes were light blue and they seemed to look at everyone with the same contemptuous amusement. He had strong cheek bones and Poppy was frustrated by just looking at him.

"Poppy Pomfrey." she said, stretching out a hand.

"Draeven Hathaway." he said, smiling slightly as his eyes assessed her.

"How do I stack up?" she asked.

"What?" Draeven asked.

"That's what you're doing, isn't it?" Poppy replied. "Judging on what you see?"

Draeven smiled again and looked in her eyes.

"You don't mind being forward, do you." he said in amusement. "Poppy Pomfrey."

"No. I don't." she said coldly.

"It's an admirable quality." Draeven said.

"And is that part of your official assessment?" Poppy said sarcastically.

"It could be." he mused. "If I were indeed judging you."

"You deny it then?"

"I don't deny anything. Why should I? Everybody judges on sight."

"So you are judging me? How am I doing so far?"

"So far?" Draeven paused. "So far you are doing quite well."

"_Quite_ well?" Poppy asked, slightly offended.

"Yes." Draeven said. "Keep talking and we'll see how long you can maintain that average."

"Keep talking and we'll see how long you can maintain those teeth."

"Playing nicely, children?" Minerva said, coming over to Poppy's rescue.

"Always Minerva." Draeven said. "Always."

He stalked off across and when Poppy was sure he was out of earshot she spun around to Minerva.

"That man is the biggest prick I've ever met and I've worked with syringes in Muggle hospitals."

"He's alright really." Minerva laughed. "A bit sarcastic and a dry sense of humour, but he's a dedicated teacher."

"What does he take?" Poppy asked.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Well that's good. At least he'll have a fair chance if I decide to curse him."

"Poppy." Minerva said seriously. "It is your first day. Don't go making enemies."

"He started it." Poppy said, sounding more and more childish by the second.

She looked over at Draeven who was talking to Silvanus Kettleburn (care of magical creatures). He casually ran his hand through his hair and Poppy bit her lip. He might be public idiot number one but there was no denying he was damn good looking. He looked up and smiled. Poppy scowled and looked at her feet. There was no way in Hogwarts she was going to be friends with Draeven Hathaway.


	3. Chapter 3: Prejudice

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello all :) I have to apologise for the time it has taken me to get this up. I have been taking my OWLs. Well, I wish I had been. They would have been a hell of a lot better than the exams I've been taking. Anyway, thanks for the patience :)

Chapter 3: Prejudice

The rest of the staff meeting was rather uneventful. The actual teaching staff were given their timetables, people chatted for a bit longer, Rolanda broke a table and then everyone dispersed to their rooms and offices. Poppy was about to return to the Hospital Wing when she was pulled aside by Albus.

"Poppy," he said, "could we have that discussion now?"

"Of course, Headmaster." she replied.

She went and sat back down in one of the high backed armchairs. When Albus didn't follow her, she looked up at him questioningly.

"I was hoping we could go to my office." he said. "A bit more privacy."

Poppy's mind was now intrigued. You didn't go all the way to the headmaster's office for a friendly chat over tea. And Albus' manner was more serious than it had been when he had greeted her earlier that day. She rose to her feet and followed the wizard out into the corridor.

As they trotted along at a decent pace, Poppy couldn't resist looking around. A majority of the paintings had been there when she was a girl and they might not have recognized her, but she certainly knew most of them. They walked past the portrait of the "Fat Lady", the guardian of Gryffindor tower. Poppy remembered the time she and Minerva had returned to the tower at two in the morning after a night spent baking brownies in the kitchens. The Fat Lady had been so annoyed that she refused to let them in, even though they had the password. In the end they had snuck to the broom shed and flown up to their dormitory, climbing in through the window. As Poppy went past, she couldn't resist giving a little wave to the painting.

They continued up stairs and around corners until they came to a large, ugly, stone gargoyle. Poppy had fond memories of this particular guardian also.

"Pepper Imps." Albus said, loudly and clearly.

The gargoyle leapt aside to reveal a twisting set of stairs. Albus went up first and Poppy followed.

Poppy had seen the headmaster's office twice before. Once after she mixed all the labels on the potions ingredients (the resulting effects of the potions from the next class included burns, extra limbs and a mutant octopus that had never been found) and the second time when she was receiving the news that she had obtained the highest N.E.W.T result in the school (beating Minerva by one point on her Arthimancy exam). The headmaster in her time was Newton Scamander followed by Armando Dippet. Scamander for the potions incident and Dippet for the N.E.W.T. As Poppy walked in she saw both the headmaster's portraits hanging on the wall. She gave both a teasing wave and got a scowl from Newt and a smile from Armando.

"Poppy Pomfrey." Newt said coldly. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you in this office again."

"Well, it's a nice surprise for all then." Poppy said.

"It's certainly a surprise." Newt replied flatly.

"Harsh." Poppy said. "I thought we could have a catch up session, but it seems you don't want to."

"I most certainly don't want to."

"Watch it, Scamander. I might just take that portrait and hang it in my office."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?"

"Poppy?" Albus cut in. "Newton? Could we please continue here?"

" 'Course Albus." Newton said gruffly.

Poppy nodded and took the seat that the current headmaster was offering her.

"The issue I wish to discuss with you," Albus said, "is quite an important one. It concerns the safety of our students. It is also quite a personal matter for one of them."

He paused. Poppy wondered if she was expected to make comment. In the end she just stayed silent and Albus continued to talk.

"When I hired you for this position, the thing that decided it for me was your ability to handle just about anything. You're going to need it here. The student concerned is a fifth year by the name of Remus Lupin. He has-"

Another pause.

"- lycanthropy."

"What?" Poppy yelled, jumping out of her chair.

"It's a cond-"

"- I KNOW WHAT LYCANTHROPY IS!" she cried. "When were you planning to tell me? Oh, hi Poppy! Welcome to the team! We're very happy to have you! Since you're new we thought you might like a friend. This is Remus. He's smart, likes long walks on the beach _AND TURN'S INTO A FEROCIOUS MAN EATING BEAST AT THE FULL MOON!" _

"Are you quite finished?" Albus said, his voice sharp and stern.

Poppy sat down slowly, looking at the table.

"Sorry, sir."

"You understand I didn't tell you to protect the privacy of the student involved." Albus said. "We've managed to handle his condition well during his time at Hogwarts and I don't see why this year should be any different. The night before he is due to transform, Remus will come to you in the hospital wing. You will take him across the grounds to the Whomping Willow."

Poppy looked confused.

"There is a secret tunnel underneath it." Albus explained. "It leads to an abandoned house where Remus will spend his transformation. He can't get out, no one can get in. It works quite nicely. All you have to do is take him to and from the house. He knows the rest."

Albus stood up and went to the door. Poppy, sensing it was time to leave, followed.

"We'll organize for you to meet Mr Lupin as soon as possible." Albus said. "If you have any questions, please, do not hesitate to ask."

Poppy nodded and started down the stairs. Then she turned back and re-traced her steps.

"Sir," she said, "Albus. I know this man, a friend of mine, who is doing research into lycanthropy. If you'd like, I could write to him. Tell him to send me an owl if they make any advances."

"Thank you, Poppy." Albus smiled. "That would be most kind."

It didn't really hit her properly until she had left the office and was half way down the staircase. She was looking after a werewolf. Part of her was terrified. Werewolves weren't known as the safest house guests. But part of her was excited. She was a healer, it was her calling. It was her life, it had been for quite some time now and the healer inside of her was jumping at the chance to work with a case so rare. Minerva met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Albus told you then?" she asked.

Poppy nodded.

"How are you feeling about it?" Minerva said.

"Good, I think." Poppy shrugged. "A little apprehensive but the initial shock is wearing off now."

"It does throw you off a little," Minerva agreed, "learning that you're in charge of something that has so much potential for danger. It's a great pity. Remus Lupin is a bright boy, an exceptionally bright one. I wouldn't be surprised if he had gone on to be Minister for Magic, though he is a little shy. Yes, it's a great pity. I'll organize for you to meet him as soon as possible."

Poppy returned to her room, thinking things over. Remus Lupin, a bright boy, a boy who could have been Minister for Magic. _Could've _been Minister for Magic. Of course there was no chance of that now, not with a condition like lycanthropy. But was that only prejudice? Here was a boy who had managed to attend school for five years without anyone knowing his condition and without killing or seriously maiming anyone. He seemed to be coping. Sure, fifth year student was not quite in the same league as Minister for Magic but all the same. This boy, this Remus Lupin, had been written off by everyone else but not by her! At that moment Poppy felt like God, like she could make or break this child, like she could build him up into something that nobody thought he could be. She didn't even know him yet, but she felt committed to helping him. When she had arrived at Hogwarts she wasn't sure what she could do. Now Poppy knew exactly why she was here. She sat down at her desk and took a sheet of parchment. Addressing it to an address in London, she began to write.


End file.
